Into A Super Smash Bros World!
by CupcakePride101
Summary: This has a hint of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon in it, especially at the beginning. A girl suddenly drops into the world of SSB as a Pichu. She makes new friends, new enemies, and maybe new dangers. Rated T for mild language. I hope you enjoy!
1. I'm a Pichu?

_A/N: Hello! This is my first fanfic , so please no hurtful things! And I won't mind if I got help as well :3_

_Okay then. Thank you and enjoy~ ^-^_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SUPER SMASH BROS NOR THE CHARACTERS NOR NINTENDO!**_

A 11-year-old girl by the name of Kimi was walking in the woods. She sighed.

_Gosh! Another day of being bullied by idiots!_ she thought, folding her arms, which the bullies punched and kicked at, leaving red spots and briushes on her arms, _How could people live like this: Torturing people 24/7?_

She continued walking through the path of the woods, not noticing the signs due to the upset feeling she's in. All of a sudden, she hears some kind of animal mewling behind some bushes. She runs to the bush and sees some cute little animal with tears in its eyes.

"Are you alright?" Kimi asked. As she walked closer to the animal, the animal gave a wicked, evil grin to her, which made Kimi very confused.

"Huh?" Kimi said, "What's up?"

Just when she walked closer to the animal, a weird pitfall formed under her feet.

"Aiyaaaaaaaah!" Kimi shouted, as she fell in the pitfall.

The pitfall was very weird. It seems to be some type of magical pitfall – if that even existed! – because it had some psychic-like colors surrounding the sides of the pitfall. As Kimi fell deeper in despair, she saw the hole of the pitfall close up on its own.

"Wah!? It closed up!" Kimi shrieked. Then, the whole world turned black.

"Ugh…. Urk…." Kimi moaned.

"Uh-oh! Don't worry! We'll get help, little one!" A male voice, which sounded like a boy's voice, shouted.

Kimi felt as the world was still in blackness, but light suddenly brightened the blackness. Then, her eyes opened, and she saw two boys sitting by her side.

One of the boy was wearing a blue and yellow striped shirt, with a red cap that covered most of his black hair. He had oval-shaped black eyes, and the boy was also wearing a backpack.

The other boy was a bit taller than the boy with the cap. The taller boy had weird, pointy ears, and had blonde hair and blue eyes. He also had a backpack, and was wearing a green…. shirt? And he had a green hat.

"Oh, you're awake!" the boy with the red cap exclaimed.

"Urk…" Kimi groaned. Her head felt really fuzzy. She felt smaller as well. _A lot_ smaller, that it. She got up.

"W-Where am I?" she asked.

The two boys gasped.

"Did you just talked?" the boy with the green hat asked, startled.

"Um….. yes?" Kimi replied, clueless of what's going on, "Why? Everyone talks. So why can't I talk?"

"Well, you're a Pokemon... right?" the boy with the red cap said.

"What Pokemon? What is that, first of all? I'm a human!" Kimi asked, getting a bit annoyed.

"Um… what are you talking about?" the boy with the green hat asked, "You look like a ordinary, cute Pichu with that ribbon on your chest." He pointed to the red ribbon on the chest.

"I am not this so-called Pichu!" Kimi said, getting more irritated. As she turned around, she heard the boy with the green hat whispered to the other boy, "Ness, this is weird…"

When Kimi turned around, Ness said, "Link!"

"So, Link and Ness", Kimi started, "You guys think I'm weird?"

Ness said "N-No, I don't think of that, Kimi!", while Link said, "Um maybe?"

"Well, let's see about this!" Kimi said, walking over to the river while saying, "I am not a –"

But when she got to the river, she stared at her own reflection.

She was no longer a girl with two ponytails with blue ribbons on them, and a shirt and pants.

Instead, she was this small, yellow mouse with two big ears that was black at the tips, with that ribbon on the chest that Link mentioned.

"I-I'm…." Kimi started off, with Link and Ness coming closer.

"I'm a Pokemon?!" Kimi shouted in surprise.

_A/N: Well, I found this chapter to be pretty long for a first chapter ^^;_

_Anyways, this part was inspired by Pokemon Mystery Dungeon! :D It's a really cool game, like Super Smash Bros. ^^_

_Anyway, I hope you like~ c:_


	2. Checking Memory

_A/N: Hey guys! How was my chapter? C:_

_Sorry for late update. I'm busy at school, but tomorrow's the last day! ^-^ And I've been also brainstorming on some ideas in the story._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NINTENDO OR THE CHARACTERS (except Kimmi as the human) OR SUPER SMASH BROS BRAWL OR OTHER GAMES!**_

Kimmi was horrified. How did she turn into this yellow mouse known as a "Pokemon"?

Ness was the first to break the awkward silence and shock. "Ummm…. Are you sure you were a human?" he asked.

"Yes! I really was!" Kimmi exclaimed.

"Okay, then. What's your name, then?" Link asked.

"Oh, my name? That's right. I'm Kimmi", Kimmi said.

"Really?" Link said.

"Okay then! I trust you!" Ness said. Link nodded in approval. Kimmi felt happy and relieved that her new friends – if they were friends… ? – trusted her already.

"Sorry for doubting you", Ness said, "it's been really chaotic lately here. We just want to relax. But anyways, you have amnesia?"

"Um…. I don't think so…" Kimmi answered.

"Okay then", Ness said, "Then how did you turn into a Pokemon? And how did you get here?"

Kimmi suddenly remembered. But when she was gonna open her mouth to answer, she suddenly forgot, resulting as the answer: "Um…. Ahhhh…"

"You don't remember?" Link replied.

"Yes!" Kimmi reported.

_I was about to say that I fell into this weird, psychic-like pit, _Kimmi thought, _I'll try again._

Kimmi was about to answer the question, when she forgot again.

_What is this? , _Kimmi thought, _Why is it that whenever I'm about to say something, I always forget? I might as well pretend that I have amnesia, then…_

"Actually, I think I have amnesia", Kimmi said.

"Oh no!" Link shouted.

"Then we gotta go to Dr. Mario!" Ness said.

"Dr. Mario?" Kimmi wondered out loud. But no one heard her as Ness grabbed her arm and yanked her out of the forest.

In what seem liked 5 seconds, Kimmi was in the hospital, on a bed. These three people – who had mushroom-like heads, a species known as _Toads_ – were examining her, using machines and x-rays on her head, and jotting down notes.

A glass window was on the wall, connected between the room Kimmi was in, and another room, where Dr. Mario, Ness, and Link was in, looking at the process that the Toads were doing to Kimmi.

_Gosh, this is weird, _Kimmi thought, as one of the three Toads was jotting down notes after they checked her brain on a x-ray.

Ten minutes later, they wheeled Kimmi to the room where Dr. Mario and the rest were in.

A yellow-head Toad with white dots handed Dr. Mario the notes.

Dr. Mario scanned the notes quickly, and sighed.

"This isn't-a good," he muttered, "All of-a her memory-a seems to be erased-a…"

"Oh…" Link and Ness disappointedly said in unision.

Kimmi was also saddened by the results. She _did _remember some things, like how she mysteriously got in this world. But they couldn't find the results.

"It would be best-a if Kimmi-a stayed here-a for a while-a", Dr. Mario said, looking at Kimmi.

"Yeah, Kimmi", Ness said, "You can bunk with me for a while if you want."

"Sure! I don't mind!" Kimmi said. She might as well get to know the place and the boys more.

"Give her a couple-a more days, and she-a might remember things-a little by-a little" Dr. Mario said with a grin.

Kimmi smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Doc!" she said.

"No problem-a!" Dr. Mario said, as Kimmi and the boys went outside.

"Well, Kimmi, welcome to Nintendo!" Link and Ness said at the same time, and then giggled.

"Nintendo?" Kimmi asked.

"Yup! Nintendo is this big land with tons of game characters and towns for each game character", Link explained, "This is Super Smash Bros. City, the capital of Nintendo. Tons of fighters come here to compete. This year is the championships."

"Oh I see!" Kimmi said, really interested of how Nintendo had game characters. That meant that she and the boys were also game characters! "You guys said that I was a Pichu, or something like that. What is a Pichu?"

"A Pichu is the first Pokemon, before a Pikachu. It evolves into a Pikachu when it receives high friendship", Ness explains, sounding like some robot, making Kimmi giggle.

"Anyways, I think we should go to the ice cream store to end this day with ice cream", Ness continued, "Does that sound ok?"

Link and Kimmi eagerly nodded.

The three kids rushed down to an ice cream store named "Toby's Ice Cream"

_A/N: Well, I managed to make this chapter longer v It makes me wonderif the chapters I write are choppy and short…._

_Anyways, I hope you enjoy :D_


	3. Ice Cream!

_A/N: Hey guys! How were my first two chapters? :3 School is finally over, and that means that I can upload more faster! ^o^_

_Before I present my third chapter, I want to make a big shout-out to NowhereStarr14 for my very first review on my very first story ^-^ It was very inspiring and cheerful, so I got motivated to post this chapter. Without the review, you'll have to wait 3 more days for it…_

_Anyways, enjoy! :_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SUPER SMASH BROS OR THE CHRACTERS (except Kimmi in her human form) OR OTHER VIDEOGAMES!  
Man, this disclaimer is annoying….**_

The three kids went in the ice cream store. So basically, the store is run by another species known as _Yoshi._ It was like a mini dinosaur, which also came in assorted colors and designs like Toads, and they were together in the same company and games. This Yoshi was named Toby, and he was a dark blue Yoshi.

Kimmi didn't get the reason why the species should have guy names.

Anyways, the store had a variety of flavors and toppings. Kimmi chose the donut flavor with sprinkles on it.

"So... how's your ice cream, guys?" Ness asked.

Link said "Great!" and Kimmi put her two thumbs up.

_I'm surprised that they have donut-flavored ice cream, _Kimmi thought with a grin, _I should tell that how good it is and that they should make this in Earth more._

"This is really good! I didn't even knew that they made donut-flavored ice cream here!" Kimmi exclaimed, "They should -"

Kimmi forgot what she was gonna say next.

But 3 seconds later, she did remember.

_I forgot!? _Kimmi thought.

She tried again, but the same thing happened.

_What's going on? I remember it. Then when I'm ready to say it, it slips out of my mind and comes back a few seconds later? _Kimmi wondered.

"Kimmi, are you okay?" Ness asked.

"Um, yeah!" Kimmi said, "I meant to say that they should… have a recipe for this!"

"I agree!" Link cheered.

Just then, the bell from the door rang, and two tiny kids walked in, wearing coats. One of the coats was blue, the other was wearing a pink coat.

"Hey, Climbers!" Ness greeted.

"Hello!" they said together, and they noticed Kimmi. "Who is that?" they asked.

"Oh, this is Kimmi the Pichu! We found her here!" Link said.

"Hello, guys! What's your name?" Kimmi asked.

"I'm Popo!" the blue-coated boy said.

"And I'm Nana", the pink-coated girl said

"And we're the Ice Climbers!" the two kids said together, hoping in a pattern.

"Awwwww that's cute!" Kimmi said.

Popo bowed his head in respect with a light, nuzzling blush on his cheeks, while Nana said "Thanks!"

The two Ice Climbers joined Kimmi and the boys and talked about things. Kimmi couldn't remember much because she wasn't really paying attention. Instead, she was thinking about how she'll live her life here.

_How will I live life here?_ Kimmi thought, _I don't have money or anything. Just this ribbon. _

She glanced down at the ribbon, which looks strangely new.

After a couple of minutes, Kimmi and the boys said bye to the Ice Climbers and decided to go home.

"Bye, guys! See ya tomorrow!" Link waved and left Kimmi and Ness. It felt awkward to Kimmi.

"Well, it's just you and me, Kim-Kim!" Ness exclaimed, breaking the awkward silence.

"Kim-Kim?" Kimmi asked, and Ness grabbed her arm and dashed away.

They raced across streets, loaded with shops, cars, and weird creatures.

Very, _very _weird creatures, that is…

Kimmi saw a big ape with a red tie that said "DK" in yellow letters, and a tiny mokey with a red cap that said "Nintendo"  
_… Maybe I'm just… imagining things…. _Kimmi thought, holding her forehead a bit.

The streets loaded with things got more peaceful, having more houses appear.

"Well, we're here!" Ness exclaimed.

Kimmi gasped. Ness's house was so pretty and cute!

The roof was red, and the rest of the house was blue. Next to it was a similar house, except that this house had the same red roof, but the rest was red. A boy that looked like Ness was outside on his yard.

"Hello, Ness!" the boy waved, "Who's you new friend?"

"Hey, Lucas! This is Kimmi! Kimmi, meet Lucas, my brother", Ness said.

"Hello, Lucas", Kimmi said, looking up at Lucas. Lucas was wearing a yellow-and-red-striped shirt. He had golden hair that stuck up about 1 foot to the air. He had the same black, dotty eyes as Ness.

"Nice to meet you, Kimmi!" Lucas said.

"Well, Kimmi, let's go inside. I want to take a bath", Ness said. He lead Kimmi into the house.

"Oh my gosh…" Kimmi gasped in awe.

A/N: Well, not much happens here… They just chill out and eat ice cream xD Speaking of ice cream, I'm even eating ice cream while typing this x3

The next chapter will have more happening in Ness's house. And before you ask, it doesn't have any sex of Ness/Kimmi, but I have a surprise in it ;3

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! ^v^

Cupcake OUT!


	4. Samus and BIG LINK?

_A/N: Wow, I got one follower!? O: Thank you so much ^w^ It's good to show that people are liking my first fanfiction c: _

_Anyways, I had to do some thinking in this chapter. I already have future chapters planned out, tho._

_So anyways, hope you enjoy :3_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SUPER SMASH BROS BRAWL NOR NINTENDO NOR THE CHRACTERS (except Kimmi in human form) NOR OTHER GAMES Blah blah blah….**_

"Oh my gosh..." Kimmi gasped in awe.

The house was WAY huge inside than it was outside. The living room was really luxurious, with luxurious couches and a fancy flat-screened T.V. In fact, _everything_ was fancy about this house. The walls were painted with fancy colors. It was like if Ness was a millionaire!

"I knew you would say that!" Ness giggled with a grin, "Anyways, I'm going to take a bath." He handed Kimmi the remote controller for the T.V and turned it on. "You can watch something on T.V if you want", he said. He went to the bathroom. Kimmi heard water pouring down in a bath as soon as Ness closed the door.

"Let's see what to watch here", Kimmi muttered. She examined the remote and used the buttons to change the channels. When she pressed the button once, she stopped by a channel that showed soccer.

A Pichu -just like her, but wore a red hat- was kicking a soccer ball around, avoiding the blue-hatted teams. The Pichu kicked into the goal, and all of the audience and the red-team members cheered. The members of each team looked really tiny. The Pichu looked even more tinier than Kimmi.

_That's cute, _Kimmi thought with a giggle. Then, a commercial came on, so Kimmi changed the channel.

Cooking channel… Basketball channel… Detective channel…Random Movie… Tournament with Link in it… Some cartoon…

_Wait a second…_

A _Tournament _with _Link in it!?_

Kimmi switched back to the channel right away. She was right. Link _was_ there! He had the same hair color, the same blue eyes, same pointy ears, same _everything!_

But what shocked Kimmi even more was that the Link was an _adult_!

The Link that was with Ness and Kimmi earlier was a kid.

"This, ladies and gentlemen", an announcer said, "Is Link, the famous Hyrulean who saved the Princess countless times!" The crowd went wild.

"…. Hyrulean?" Kimmi whispered in confusion.

"And his opponent, ladies and gentlemen", the announcer continued, "Is the girl who is always in her red armor suit, but decided to wear her blur suit today, is Samuuuuuuus!"

A girl appeared, wearing a thin, light blue suit, appeared on the screen, and the crowd went would once again.

Samus looked like the female version of this grown-up Link on T.V, with the blue eyes and blonde hair.

Then, the countdown began. The audience chanted along with it.

"3… 2… 1… GO!"

Within a split second, Link and Samus leaped in the air, attacking each other with swords, gun shots, kicks, punches, and random weapons like bombs and boxes.

_This is one weird tournament, _Kimmi thought, but she kept on watching it.

A couple seconds later, this ball came out of nowhere. It floated up in the air, and back down to the ground. It was a weird ball. It was glowing in various colors from purple to red to yellow and so on. And the ball wasn't even cut into four evenly pieces.

But apparently, Link and Samus was trying to get the ball. They were attacking each other, and also attacked the ball.

_Why would they chase after this weird ball!? _Kimmi thought.

Link made one last attack on it, and the ball disappeared. All of a sudden, Link's body was glowing the same way the weird ball was glowing. He started to chase Samus.

_Maybe….. that Link has more power with the ball? _Kimmi thought.

But her thought was proved wrong. Link shot an arrow at Samus. Samus was surrounded and trapped in this yellow triangle, that seemed to be made up of 3 triangles. Link was attacking Samus with his sword, causing Samus's percentage to dangerously rise from each slash.

Then, with one last attack, Samus was flying in the air. Then, some kind of explosion came from the sky, and a statue of Samus fell from the sky to the ground. The audience cheered as Link bowed to them.

"Link is the winner!" the announcer declared and the audience cheered.

As the audiences' cheering faded, Link walked up to the status of Samus. He tapped the statue, and the statue gave off a bright light. Samus appeared, back into her human form!  
She got up, and she and Link stared at each other for some seconds. Then, their faces started to come closer to each other's.

… _Please don't tell me they're gonna do that in public, _Kimmi tought.

Her thought was proved right this time. Link's and Samus's lips connected, and they kissed! _(( A/N: This was the surprise I mentioned at chapter 2! xD FYI: I will not put other couples in this story, or it will be rare to see a couple. I'm not a complete fangirl at this couple, but I actually thought that it was cute c: ))_

The audience went so wild. They were screaming their heads off, clapping their hands to death, and were whistling at their fullest.

_Ugh! Why in public!? _Kimmi thought. She turned off the T.V. The room was filled with some darkness. It must be close to nighttime.

_That was weird and random, _Kimmi thought, _but speaking of weird: Why are there TWO Links? One is an adult and the other is a kid? This world is so random, really! And what's an Hyrulean? Wait! Maybe those pointy ears meant that they were Hyruleans!? And Samus… I gotta admit, she's pretty! She looks like a supermodel in Earth and-_

Kimmi's eyes widened in the darkness as she thought that over.

_Speaking of Earth, _she thought, _Why is it that whenever I think of something from Earth and I'm about to say it, I would forget, and then 3 seconds later, I remember?_

Then, Kimmi got an idea.

_Maybe, _she thought, _it's meant to do it on purpose now that I'm a different species in a different world now. I'll try saying my thought to see if I'm right…_

Kimmi thought over her thoughts of Samus, and then muttered it.

"Samus… I gotta admit, she's pretty", Kimmi muttered slowly, "She looks like a supermodel in-"

Whatever she was gonna say next suddenly vanished from her memory.

Three seconds later, it appeared, as if nothing really happened.

_So I was right! _Kimmi thought, _But why do that? It doesn't make any sense even though it was meant to do it on purpose. It's all starting to-_

Kimmi's thought was interrupted by Ness, but not in a mean way.

"Kimmi!" Ness said, "I'm done! You can come now!"

After Ness showed Kimmi how to operate the shower and the bath, Kimmi decided to take a bath.

She sighed in the bathtub.

_This day has been making me tired, _she thought. She yawned.

When she was done, she met Ness in the living room, who was watching a movie.

"Ness, I'm pretty tired", Kimmi sighed, "Where can I sleep?"

"Oh! I never told you about the room you can sleep in?" Ness asked, "Okay, I'll show you"

He showed Kimmi her bedroom, which was a big, fancy guestroom that was across from Ness's bedroom, which looked even more fancier.

"Good night, Ness. And thanks for letting me stay here!" Kimmi said.

"No problem!" Ness said with a warm smile, " 'Night."

Kimmi fell asleep in an instant.

_A/N: Woah! This chapter was pretty long! I would understand why it would take me about a week to finish this. Sorry, guys ^.^;_

_For anyone who's confused, Ness was with YOUNG Link when they found Kimmi. But Kimmi saw BIG Link on T.V, which shocked her._

_Don't worry, she'll know her facts by the next 2 chapters or so ;3_

_Anyways, I'll (hopefully) upload the next chapter a bit earlier c:_

_Kbye!_


	5. Surprises at the Mansion!

_A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for submitting super, super late I ran out of motivation to continue this :/ Microsoft Word Starter kept crashing on me and I was getting super annoyed -.- And since I had summer vacation, I did a loooooot of traveling :P But now that school started, I might not upload fast (Ugh! With school, I even FORGOT that I had a fanfiction on my account! O_O ) Anyways, I hope this chater is fine!_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE SUPER SMASH BROS GAMES NOR NINTENDO NOR THE CHRACTERS!**_

Kimmi yawned and rose from her bed.

… _Wait a second… this isn't my bed! _Kimmi thought with wide eyes. She glanced at the mirror across from the bed she was sitting on.

_Oh right… _Kimmi thought grimly_, I'm still in this world as a Pichu._

She got up to take a closer look at herself at the mirror.

She was still that tiny yellow mouse with black-tipped ears and a black tail. Still the tiny yellow mouse with pink cheeks and a small, black tail shaped like a "L". And she still had that ribbon on her chest, covering some parts of the black stripes. In fact, the ribbon mysteriously changed color. Today, it was pink with yellow polka dots.

_What a strange ribbon, _Kimmi thought, _I know! I'll put this on my ear!_

So she placed it on her ear and smiled to her reflection. _Much better!_

A soft knock came on the door. Three seconds later, Ness entered through the door.

"Morning, Kimmi!" Ness greeted, "I got breakfast ready"

"Morning!" Kimmi greeted back, "Thanks!" Kimmi rushed downstairs, with Ness trailing behind her.

Kimmi gasped. The kitchen smelled like pancakes and chocolate combined. It made her stomach growl in hunger. Then, by the table, she saw a small stack of chocolate pancakes! Kimmi got a plate with a knife and a fork in it, and placed 2 pancakes on the plate. Ness came and grinned as he got his own plate with pancakes.

"You seem to love chocolate pancakes, do you?" he said. It was true. Kimmi started eating hers already. Ness did a tiny giggle at that as he bite into his pancake. Kimmi didn't notice his giggle because she was too busy with her pancake.

"Today, I plan to go to the Smash Mansion", Ness said after they were done eating.

"Smash Mansion?" Kimmi wondered out loud.

"Smash Mansion is a mansion where Smashers, or fighters from Nintendo, gather to do leisure activities such as arcades, training in the gym, and swimming. Some Smashers even live there. They have their own big rooms, like a mini house", Ness explained.

"Oooooh! Sounds fun!" Kimmi said in awe, "Well, let's go!"

So Kimmi and Ness walked to the Smash Mansion. During their walk, there was much more people then yesterday. After their walk, they reached to a huge, bright mansion.

"Woahhhhhh! This is HUGE!" Kimmi explained.

It was true. The mansion was the size of a football field. Maybe even 2 football fields! Windows were pretty much everywhere, and Kimmi can see creatures and people of all kinds.

They entered the mansion, and waiting for them was a Yoshi. It was green.

"Hey, Yoshi!" Ness said, and turned to Kimmi, "You know these, species, Yoshis, right? Well, this Smasher's real name is Yoshi."

"Hello!" Kimmi waved.

Ness lead Kimmi around the mansion. Kimmi couldn't help but turn her head around in all directions like a 5-year old, staring everywhere. There were many rooms, such as a café, a gym, and a arcade room.

Then, Kimmi took a glance at this other room. This must be a room where people can practice their sword skills, because she saw many people slashing their swords at dummies. Then, she saw a boy with blonde hair and a shield strapped to his back. She stopped walking.

It was Link. But he's a child now.

_Weird, _Kimmi thought, _Wasn't he an adult or something?_

"Kimmi!" Young Link (_**FYI: Kimmi doesn't know about the 3 Links yet**_) said as he ran to her.

"Hey!" Kimmi greeted back, "How's it going?"

"Fine. I just finished training, that's all!" Young Link wiped some sweat from his forehead. "I need a break. Come with me if you want." He paced down the hallways.

Forgetting about Ness, Kimmi followed.

*o*o*o*o*

Ness walked to a door that seemed bigger, broader and a bit more fancier than the other doors.

"Master Hand!" he shouted, politely knocking the door.

The door opened, and a big, floating white-gloved hand was there.

"Hello there, Ness" the floating hand said, "Came for the payment for the mini-tourtment from last week, right?"

Ness nodded and added, "And also, meet my new friend. Ki-" He turned around to see if Kimmi was there, but instead saw empty space.

"KIMMI!" He shrieked, running full blast down the hallway.

The floating hand just floated there awkwardly.

"….Weird" He said to himself.

*o*o*o*o*

"Ohhhh so that's the game you're from…" Kimmi said. She was in Young Link's room watching him play Twilight Princess (_**I know he's not in that game XD**_), and along the way to his room, they bumped along the Ice Climbers, who are also in the room. While playing the game, Young Link just finished explaining about the history of the Smash games and what game the characters came from.

"Ocarina Of Time does sound interesting", Popo, who was sitting on a beanbag that was green with a pattern of tiny Triforces, said.

"Yeah, I agree", Nana, sitting on the bed edge next to Young Link, said.

Kimmi watched as Young Link played as Wolf Link.

"Wait, I'm confused", she said, looking at Young Link, "Why are you an adult in this game, but you're a kid here?"

"Oh!" Young Link said, rubbing the back of his head, "People always ask me that! It's because in some games, he's actually seventeen years old, and in some other games, it has me as a 12-year old. And in other games like Wind Waker and 4 Swords, there's a cartoon-like character of us who's two years younger than me. He's known as Toon Link"

"So there are 3 Links here at this moment!?" Kimmi was shocked.

"Yup!" He said, "Now let's try to get the last two Tears Of Light from here!" He moved Wolf Link around in the game.

_Hmmmm….._ Kimmi wondered as she leaned back on the beanbag similar to what Popo was sitting on.

"And also", Young Link said, "Don't tell big brother Link I got this game from his room" He winked, and the three friends giggled at him.

*o*o*o*o*

"Kimmiiiiiiiii!" Ness frantically shouted as he ran up the flight of stairs to the second floor. He turned his head left and right to look for the little Pichu.

"Hey you guys!" he shouted at Olimar and Diddy Kong, "Had you seen a Pichu with a ribbon on her ear?"

"Ummm…. No we didn't. Why?" Diddy asked back.

"Because I was showing her around here when suddenly, she wasn't behind me!" Ness answered.

"Oh I saw her", Ness turned around to see a Pokemon trainer dressed in red with a yellow backpack.

"Red!" Ness exclaimed, "Long time! How's it going?"

"Fine…" Red casually answered, "Just training my three beloved Pokemon. You should see how powerful they got!" He gave Ness a cheeky grin, which Ness did in return.

"Um, aren't you guys looking for a Pichu or something?" Olimar questioned.

"Oh Kimmi!" Ness cried, running to the nearest elevator, and repeatly jabbed the button with his finger. Red was trailing along behind him.

10 seconds later…..

Ness and Red both did a anime-style sweatdrop.

"This is gonna take forever…" Ness sighed,

*o*o*o*o*

"Young Link… This is creepy…" Nana wined. They just finished, or I should say, Young Link, finished collecting the Tears Of Light, and they were looking at that scene when Lanayru was explaining to Link about what foul powers the Fused Shadows can give to someone (_**This scene really creeped me out when I was playing it o.o) **_and the four kids were pretty shocked, and a bit scared. But Nana was super scared, which Kimmi thought was a bit of a over-reaction.

"Ugh… how I hated those Shadow versions of me…" Young Link muttered.

"Especially when they have red eyeballs…" Popo replied, while that creepy scene of the3 Shadow Links blasted Link, which he turned to dust. Then, at the center of the 2 Shadow Links was Link himself with no eyeballs (_**I got really shocked and scared at that part O.o)**_.

"Is it me, or did I just heard him do some kind of evil chuckle?" Kimmi wondered out loud.

"I don't think it's just you…." Young Link said. (_**I also thought I heard him do some kind of little evil laughter, but I also thought it was just me**_)

*o*o*o*o*

"So where was Kimmi?" Ness asked Red as they traveled in the elevator.

"I think she was with the Ice Climbers and Young Link", Red answered.

"Oh Link…" Ness mumbled with a smile as he pressed the button with the number, 7.

*o*o*o*o*

" 'O chosen Hero… Beware. Those who do not know the danger of wielding power will, before long, be ruled by it. Never forget that…' " Young Link read the text out loud. Then, he stared at shock to see tiny floating Ilias, and then see Link with a evil grin.

"Link!" Young Link shouted, and Nana covered her eyes.

"Gosh…" Popo and Kimmi said unison, staring at the screen.

*o*o*o*o*o*

"Finally!" Ness exclaimed. They reached the seventh floor. Ness and Red raced down the hallway.

*o*o*o*o*o*

"… Hey Young Link. The cutscene's over…" Kimmi broke the fifteen seconds of awkward silence. She and Popo turned around to look at Young Link and Nana. Nana uncovered her eyes, but Young Link stared at the screen,, wide-eyed in shock.

"Er…. Link? Are you- " Popo was about to ask, but Young Link interrupted.

"S-Say, let's save the game and do something else", he said, a bit of fear tangled in his voice.

The three friends nodded with huge agreement. As the young hero saved his game, the door opened.

"Kimmi!" Ness said, running to the Pichu.

"Ness!" Kimmi cried, ashamed that she completely forgot about him, "I'm sorry!"

"It's fine!" Ness grinned, "Meet Red!"

"Oh hello" Kimmi said with a smile. Red smiled back.

"Do you guys wanna go outside?" Popo questioned.

"Sure!" Kimmi said.

"Actually, I planned to meet up with Marth around now", Red said with a sad smile, "But I'll meet up later, okay?"

"Okay!" Ness kids rushed to the elevator. Popo looked back and saw Nana was still in the room. He sighed, went in the room, picked up the girl, and carried her out to the room, shutting the door behind him.

*o*o*o*o*o*

"Ahhhh, sunlight!" Young Link said, stretched his arms up in the air.

"You guys were in that dark room watching him play, right?" Ness asked.

"Yeah", Kimmi answered with a giggle.

"You should've seen Nana, Ness!" Popo laughed at Nana, who was now up on her feet.

"Hey! You got scared, too!" Nana snapped back, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, but we didn't cover our eyes" Popo said, and everyone laughed. Nana rolled her eyes and giggled along.

The kids were busy laughing and giggling that they didn't notice someone sneaking up behind Kimmi…

"Gaaaahhhh!" Kimmi shouted as someone grabbed her and ran away.

"Kimmi!" The rest of the kids shouted, chasing the mysterious guy.

_**Eee hee ee! Cliffhanger! XD Hopefully, I'll have much more motivation to continue this c:**_


End file.
